Many differing types of data messaging protocols are known in the art. A communication protocol is a set of standard rules for data representation, signaling, authentication, and error detection required to send information over a communication channel. An example of a simple communication protocol adapted to voice communication is the case of a radio dispatcher talking to a mobile station. Similarly, communication protocols for digital computer network communication have many features intended to ensure reliable interchange of data over an imperfect communication channel. Thus a communication protocol is essentially the rules which allow users in a system to properly communicate between stations.
The majority of the data messaging protocols used today are “server based” protocols. Thus, stations wishing to exchange text messages or other data must first communicate with a server which acts as an intermediary station. This type of operation is often referred to as a “store and forward” operation where the sender station sends a message to the server which stores the message until such time that an intended recipient station is able to receive the message, whereupon the server then forwards the stored message to the intended recipient station. Such protocols include Simple Message Transfer Protocol (SMTP), Simple Network Paging Protocol (SNPP), Instant Messaging (IM) and Session Initiation Protocol for Instant Messaging and Presence Leveraging Extensions (SIMPLE), to name a few. These types of protocols are commonly used for transferring messages between users in a networked environment. Existing messaging systems are becoming more and more popular especially with users of wireless devices. Since messaging can be less intrusive than voice communications via phone, messaging continues to be a popular communication mode in small business, government and corporate environments.
One problem associated with these preexisting protocols is that they cannot communicate device-to-device and must rely on system infrastructure to convey message traffic. Additionally, preexisting protocols are relatively large and complex having many bulky fields to send and receive data traffic. These types of protocols are complicated to use especially in mobile environments. Thus, the need exists for a new text messaging service protocol for limiting the number of bytes used to transmit control information and text messaging on communication links having a low data rate.